Rape
Rape is non-consensual Sexual penetration. Sexual penetration is: # penetration of the Penis into something # Penetration of something into the vulva # Penetration of something into the anus Rape is a tool to show who is dominant by instilling terror and creating children while satisfying lust. This tool has been used by both men and women. Since only a small percentage of acts of sexual violence are brought to the attention of the authorities, it is difficult to compile accurate statistics. The U.S. Bureau of Justice Statistics (1997) stated that 91% of United States people whose rape accusations resulted in convictions against the accused were female and 9% were male. It also stated that 99% of the people convicted of and imprisoned in response to rape accusations were male, with only 1% of those convicted being female. Many studies argue that male-male and female-female prison rape are quite common and may be the least reported form of rape.Human Rights WatchNo Escape: Male Rape In U.S. Prisons. Part VII. Anomaly or Epidemic: The Incidence of Prisoner-on-Prisoner Rape.; estimates that 100,000–140,000 violent male-male rapes occur in U.S. prisons annually; compare with FBI statistics that estimated 90,000 violent male-female rapes occur annually.Robert W. Dumond, "Ignominious Victims: Effective Treatment of Male Sexual Assault in Prison," August 15, 1995, p. 2; states that "evidence suggests that sexual assault in prison may a staggering problem"). Quoted in ; reports that "Greater percentages of men (70%) than women (29%) reported that their incident resulted in oral, vaginal, or anal sex. More men (54%) than women (28%) reported an incident that was classified as rape." Rape of females by males In a 2000 research article from the Home Office, in England and Wales, around 1 in 20 women (5%) said that they had been raped at some point in their life from the age of 16 beyond.Rape and sexual assault of women: findings from the British Crime Survey. (PDF) . Retrieved on 2011-10-01. In 2011, the US Centers for Disease Control found that "nearly 20% of all women" suffered rape or attempted rape sometime in their life. More than a third of the victims were raped before the age of 18. Many rapes by males against females are unreported because of "fear of reprisal from the assailant" and because of "shame...and deep-seated cultural notions that the woman is somehow to blame". Researchers from the University of Surrey estimate that approximately 1 in 7 rapes by males against females are reported. Pregnancy may result from rape. The rate varies between settings and depends particularly on the extent to which non-barrier contraceptives are being used. A study of adolescents in Ethiopia found that among those who reported being raped, 17% became pregnant after the rape, a figure which is similar to the 15–18% reported by rape crisis centres in Mexico.Evaluacio´n de proyecto para educacio´n, capacitacio´n y atencio´n a mujeres y menores de edad en materia de violencia sexual, enero a diciembre 1990. evaluation of a project to provide education, training and care for women and minors affected by sexual violence, January–December 1990. Mexico City, Asociación Mexicana contra la Violencia a las Mujeres, 1990.Carpeta de información básica para la atención solidaria y feminista a mujeres violadas. information file for mutually supportive feminist care for women rape victims. Mexico City, Centro de Apoyo a Mujeres Violadas, 1985. A longitudinal study in the United States of over 4000 women followed for 3 years found that the national rape related pregnancy rate was 5.0% per rape among victims aged 12–45 years, producing over 32,000 pregnancies nationally among women from rape each year. The rape of women by men has been documented as a weapon of terror in warfare. Rape of males by females Much like female erectile response, male erectile response is involuntary, meaning that a man need not be aroused for his penis to become erect and be placed in a woman's vagina; mechanical stimulation is all that is necessary. However, male victims of sexual abuse by females often face social, political, and legal double standards. Fair laws have combated the perception that rape rarely occurs to men,Rape – Overview; Act and Mental State, Wayne R. LaFave Professor of Law, University of Illinois, "Substantive Criminal Law" 752-756 (3d ed. 2000) and sexist laws have eliminated the term rape altogether.See, for example, Michigan Statutes for the first degree felony, section 520b, "(1) A person is guilty of criminal sexual conduct in the first degree if he or she engages in sexual penetration of another person." In 1978 in the UK, Joyce McKinney was sentenced to 12 months in prison for forcing a man to have sex with her while chained up. Rape of males by males Male-on-male rape has historically been shrouded in secrecy due to the stigma associated with males being raped by other males. According to psychologist Dr. Sarah Crome, fewer than 1 in 10 male-male rapes are reported. As a group, male rape victims reported a lack of services and support, and legal systems are often ill-equipped to deal with this type of crime. Research from the UK suggests that almost 3% of men reported a non-consensual sexual experience as adults and over 5% of men reported sexual abuse as a child. This does not take into account the possibility of underreporting. Recognition of male on male rape in law has historically been limited; the first successful prosecution for attempted male on male rape in the UK was not until 1995. Several studies argue that male-male prisoner rape, as well as female-female prisoner rape, are common types of rape which go unreported even more frequently than rape in the general population. The rape of men by men has been documented as a weapon of terror in warfare. Rape of females by females Female-on-female rape is often labeled "lesbian rape", though the sexual orientation of one or both (or more) persons involved may or may not actually be lesbian. Forced penetration by another woman is possible with the use of foreign objects such as dildos, or body parts such as the tongue, finger, or foot. References See Also * Stopping Rape Category:Sexual Assault